Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vibration damping system adapted for use with a structure. More particularly, it relates to a vibration damping system placed at the top of a structure such as a tower of a suspension bridge, a skyscraper, a steel tower, for attenuating vibrations due to wind loads (aerodynamic forces) or an earthquake.